


（润旭）大三角之替身梗02

by nanfengxiaoyulf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanfengxiaoyulf/pseuds/nanfengxiaoyulf





	（润旭）大三角之替身梗02

见鸦鸦满身污秽，润玉化出一桶温水将鸦鸦剥光送入其中，化出浴巾轻轻擦拭。

鸦鸦恢复些许神志，见是润玉嘻嘻笑道:"我就知道是你，我梦到父帝对我轻薄，怎么可能呵呵，"鸦鸦笑的好听。但听到润玉耳中就成了魔音穿耳，润玉想到不久前太微趴在鸦鸦阴户上那淫糜的一幕，心痛如绞。

放下心里的不适，润玉决定亲自帮鸦鸦解毒，目前毒入五脏，无法取出，只能通过交合自行消散，否则气滞血淤，身体必然吃受不住。

润玉将裸露玉体的鸦鸦放倒在精美绝伦的赤金龙床之上，厚厚的锦被衬着鸦鸦的皮肉更加莹白剔透。

鸦鸦轻哼出声，被喂下的春药效力持续发作，鸦鸦感到混身不自在，因为润玉在场而羞于自己疏解，一时不知如何是好，行房之事润玉到是不会不愿，只是现下于理不合，他有些过不了心里那道坎。

润玉更想在新婚之夜占有自己的新娘，这样才是最大的礼数。爱他，就要尊重他，润玉就是这样的人，而这药力让他有些手足无措。

看着润玉犹豫不定的表情，鸦鸦以为润玉不爱自己，失望的滴下泪来，身体在欲海里沉浮不定，煎熬的想要哭出声来。

润玉看着鸦鸦痛苦的表情，犹豫着掀开锦被观瞧，一下子呆住，鸦鸦下体已经红肿不堪，竟是透着黑紫，再不行房，身体就要废了。

润玉连忙用口堵住鸦鸦脐下三寸的花蕊，轻轻舔舐，鸦鸦情欲得到满足。幸福的抖动身体，轻哼出声，射出了一汪春水。

润玉即然有了开端便再无顾及，脱掉衣物，用手漂亮的弹开了垂下的发梢，令它们整齐的垂在脑后，即使是做爱，润玉也是似天神般的圣洁完美。

只可惜被迷药折磨的鸦鸦完全无力欣赏这份肉体的美好，又一波情潮令他眼光开始涣散。润玉连忙将龙根显出，用青涩的龟头摩擦着鸦鸦的花瓣，轻扫着鸦鸦的花蕊，那里面的蜜洞是他此生梦寐以求向往的美好:没入，为鸦鸦打开密道，引导着双双走向极乐的高潮。

一两次疏解并不能让鸦鸦满足，很快鸦鸦又陷入痛苦，润玉将鸦鸦身体翻转，背向自己，他不能容忍，自己如此委屈轻薄鸦鸦，害怕看到鸦鸦凄迷的眼角。

他用手将鸦鸦纤瘦的玉体抬起，让鸦鸦跪在身前，双手支撑身体，白玉般的纤细双腿被分开，润玉身体翻转躺在鸦鸦身下，面向鸦鸦两腿之间的两处蜜穴。面对鸦鸦鲜嫩多汁，不断收缩着的两朵鲜花，润玉用柔腻的嗓音笑道:"一朵香菊，一朵蔷薇。"背对着润玉的鸦鸦被羞的低下头来，正撞上润玉俊美的脸，倒视在眼前，润玉用力吸着他的花心，鸦鸦被刺激的忘记羞耻一声轻呼喷出蜜液，润玉接住尽数吞入，咂咂嘴角，邪魅一笑。

鸦鸦被刺激的头部高抬，高高扬起优美纤长的颈。大口大口的喝着空气。似出水的鱼儿，无力的求生。

润玉一边欣赏美好的花蕾，一边将它们从酱紫色慢慢舔舐成火红色，鸦鸦被润玉润泽的香唇狠狠凌虐着，心里极大的幸福满足，口里不断轻哼着…润玉…润玉…爹爹…啊…要…啊…难受…啊…啊…到了…啊啊啊…

爹爹，鸦鸦竟念到了百年前儿时的称呼，那是他们彼此的羁绊，相濡以沫，白首偕老。润玉心里一暖，但鸦鸦已经泄了五次身，药力还是没有减轻，反而更加情动，迷迷糊糊的胡言乱语，润玉…润玉…爹爹…难受…好难受…

难道是方法不对?要用龙根来倒弄，要用龙精来疏解才行么?

润玉觉得不能再耽误，用手扶起被情潮折磨的烂熟的鸦鸦，鸦鸦将头枕靠在润玉宽厚的肩头，像只小鸟偎依在大树上。无力的喘着气，气色红润但显露病容。

鸦鸦身体不断颤抖着吐出蜜汁，两颗胸部的果粒已经充血鲜红，像一滩春泥熟烂在床上，眼神迷蒙涣散，好像随时会死去。润玉一边手抚摸着鸦鸦胸前的柔软肌肤，一边手揉搓着似樱桃般肿大的果粒。

轻抚着鸦鸦细幼柔嫩无骨的肌肤，引动得鸦鸦阵阵娇喘，忘我的流出大片乳水，两处香穴也是松软的可以入指。两条龙根分别顶住泠口，穴口，摩擦花蕊，打圈按摩着鸦鸦的两处蜜穴，找准穴口用力一顶深深没入。

润玉惊讶的发现鸦鸦的内壁异常的贴合，温暖舒服，就像天生的套子就为了将他套牢的。初次承欢的鸦鸦蜜口十分紧致，柔软的魅肉被如刀斧般的肉柄暴力激撞的痛如刀绞，忍不住痛呼出声，下体流出鲜血。

然而润玉此刻因受到鸦鸦催情素加媚药的双重刺激，再加上初经人事的兴奋难抑。淫娥本性被疯狂的激发出来，激动忘情的在鸦鸦的身体里驰骋。润玉此时似踽踽独行于沙漠的旅人。突然看到绿洲，扑将上去饮下第一口水，于是兴奋难持的将身体扑到泉水中;更如一个久未饮酒的老酒鬼，将身体舒爽的浸泡在酒池之中。

而初尝情事的鸦鸦头一次遭遇异物的侵入，身体本能的不适应令他混身紧崩，身体止不住的颤抖，痛苦而又兴奋的迎来第一个主人的关照。

鸦鸦的花蒂已经被粗暴摩擦的充血抬起，十分自然的迎来高潮，高潮带动穴里的玉棒松动顺畅，被浇灌到爆炸的顶点。

润玉背部崩直体会着初次射精的刺激，高潮令他不由得化出真身龙尾，丝丝鳞片闪耀着晶石的光辉，清冷耀目的鳞片刺目的在灯下闪着光芒，煞是好看。

而这波光彩也打的鸦鸦晃瞎了眼，眼前一片白花花的琉璃缠绕，鸦鸦知润玉真身是龙，所以并没有惊慌。反而舒服的抱着龙尾，攀上高峰。

润玉的射精非常长，龙生水性，随便打个喷嚏在下界就是一场甘霖，此刻强劲的精液喷射着鸦鸦的敏感，似温热的激流不断冲刷着鸦鸦的两处娇穴，强烈的刺激让刚刚高潮过后的鸦鸦又陷入新一轮的沉浮。

润玉越做越起劲，忘记了鸦鸦身体的虚弱，驰骋的速度堪比筛糠，令情潮退却的鸦鸦遭受敏感的反噬  
折磨，鸦鸦强撑着意志忍受润玉的杀伐驰骋，他愿意让润玉操干，虽然没有名份，但鸦鸦不悔。

"润玉，我爱你…今日，我终是满足了…"鸦鸦在心里默念着，强撑意志抵挡着眼前阵阵黑暗的来袭。压抑着咳喘，嘴角溅出一口鲜血。宁愿自己辛苦也想让润玉尽兴。此刻如果润玉能看到鸦鸦的表情，定会心痛万分。

润玉的抽送带动了蜜穴里的肠肉，将之引出收回再引出再收回，穴口慢慢变得红肿，渗出丝丝血迹。鸦鸦终是体力不支冷下身子，昏厥过去。润玉渐渐感到身下的凉意，回过神来，才发现毒早就解了，连忙帮鸦鸦修复伤口。输送灵力。

"公子被此番情事折腾的虚弱了很多，并种下了隐疾，只能慢慢静养调理回来，从今往后，再不能如此过份行事，切记切记…"

黄歧仙倌的话令润玉混身冰凉，自责不已。扶起错睡多时的鸦鸦，润玉手执汤汁，亲自用羹匙喂哺，就像鸦鸦婴孩时期…

还能回到那时么…润玉承认现在自己对鸦鸦的身体着迷不已，如中毒一般。龙性喜呤，今后如何面对鸦鸦呢，润玉头痛不已，黄歧仙倌呈上了陨丹，说是先天后所留，可以压制情欲，但…负作用就是无情无爱，润玉生气道:"仙倌将这物什拿与我，是想我跟鸦鸦分手么?鸦鸦虽暂无名份，但他已是我的妻子，未来的天后，我怎能弃他于不顾。"

并未似天帝想的这般，只是压制情欲而已，龙族的情潮霸道刚猛，非低阶仙灵所能掌控。是以现如今您若还想与他耳鬓厮磨而守礼有矩，只能如此。

润玉犹豫的拿起丹药，"陨丹，真的不会伤害鸦鸦么?"我会不会将鸦鸦忘记了，润玉有些后怕。

"不会，您依然会对公子很好，不会有任何问题。待他身体稳定复原，我会送上解药。"

"好，下去吧"，润玉拿起陨丹，想到鸦鸦的肉体，情欲飙升到脑仁，不行，我不能再伤害他了。咬咬牙吞了……

情欲立杆见影般的控制住了，润玉感觉自己立马对于鸦鸦的想法又变回了老父亲的关爱，这下可以放心的去看他了…

" 鸦鸦，"

鸦鸦刚从昏迷中苏醒，身子像灌铅一样沉重，润玉温柔的声音响起，鸦鸦想起两人之间的情事内心泛起涟漪阵阵悸动。

润玉快步走到床前，帮鸦鸦扶正躺好，盖上被子:  
"你还不能起床，要多休息，等身体恢复了我带你出去逛逛。凡间美景好久没有去欣赏了，现下正是春季，可以去看看樱花飞舞，可好?"

"鸦鸦从锦被中支起身子，倒在润玉宽厚的肩膀。润玉轻拍着鸦鸦单薄的身体，觉得他就像雪花，仿佛一碰就会化掉，心里极为忧愁。

"润玉，你将我捡回来，你可曾后悔?"鸦鸦动情的望着润玉。

"从未!"

鸦鸦放心的倒在润玉怀里，似一朵睡莲，瞬间再渡陷入安眠，美好的弧度绽放在嘴角…

旷露的父亲太嗣仙人约见太微，说起女儿旷露的婚事，太微摇摇头说:"我儿钟情绝色，情痴鸦鸦，只是其并非寿桃之人，恐怕很难活过明年冬天。"

见太嗣失望的垂下头，太微又说:"鸦鸦已是不洁之躯，又天生媚骨，身飘异香，霍乱朝纲，魅惑重臣，其行可诛。"

"现他已时日无多，我等且观望些时日，倘若他失宠，我等也不再麻烦，就算他被扶正，也过不了我设下的天劫。"

"不如您彻底将他玷污"太嗣眼神阴弑闪烁，发狠的做了一个手斩的动作。

"不可，鸦鸦虽表象温柔和善，实则本性刚烈，那日我欲动手之时，他曾试图自尽，保全清白。他爱玉儿，应该不会张扬做下对玉儿不利之谣言，玉儿已经服了陨丹，不日会慢慢忘却情爱，只待我说服玉儿迎娶邝露，他必然识趣身退，以他的个性，至死也不会说出解毒之事，坏玉儿的名声。"

"自然，要说这鸦鸦却是天下至宝啊，世人都想品尝到他的肉体，无人敢妄想他的心。而润玉，却是有心无力，造化弄人哪。"

下章预告:

魔界魔后荼瑶急的团团转，到底是哪出了差错。魔尊之子旭凤自三百年前涅槃失踪，便再无消息。旭凤自出生之日起就对外封锁消息。因生的人神共愤，恐怕命运多舛。其母荼瑶仙子就托人算上一卦，没想到却是大凶之相。对策就是近万年不得以真面目视人，恐有灾殃，惹祸上身，受情所困。


End file.
